Touch
by NerdHotWriter
Summary: First they developed a habit of laying down. Now they have developed a habit of touching. His hand on hers, her fingers in his hair.


A/N: Some more Steroline! I actually don't like how this turned out but hey, anything to make thursday come faster. Leave a review for a request or PM me. If any of my tumblr followers are reading this my ask is open, I'll be posting here and there.

I'll be posting one shots till I get more requests and then I'll make a story for them all on one thing. I post them on my tumblr before I post them here.

Thank you for reading!

Stefan likes to play with their hands.

Caroline didn't know why.

It was just at random. Caroline would be talking to him or someone else and he would just reach for her hand and start playing with it.

She wouldn't even know he was doing it.

One time she had been on the phone talking to Elena and Stefan reached across the table at the cafe on campus and started playing with her hand.

When she had finally realized it she yelled. The whole cafe looked at her and Elena and Stefan had just laughed.

Caroline didn't really know how to describe what he would do but that's really all it was, just playing with her hand.

It began to grow on her though, just because it was a small gesture that made Caroline think he just wanted to touch her. He found a small and easy way to express that interest of feeling her skin on his and Caroline loved it.

She couldn't really blame him though because she had started doing something that Stefan wasn't sure of.

When they were laying down, Caroline would run her fingers through his hair and rub his head. Maybe it wasn't something that he was unsure of but Caroline knew it was surprising for him.

It was just how he acted when it happened. Like it was new to him no matter how many times she did it.

Caroline figured that no other girl has ever done it to him before so that's why it felt different. She liked the title though of being the first girl to have Stefan experience something new.

Tonight the same thing was happening. They were laying in Stefan's bed, each of them on their side, face to face, and Stefan was playing with their hands. She watched as he did all kinds of different things, playing with their fingers, grazing the palm of her hand, playing games Stefan only knew the rules to.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Stefan said looking at their hands.

"Play with our hands."

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Caroline locked her fingers with Stefan's. "Yes you do, you usually keep to yourself Stefan but lately you like to play with our hands."

Stefan put on his teasing smile. "Well if it bothers you I can just turn over and go to sleep. I mean the whole reason we came in here was because I was sleepy two hours ago."

Caroline giggled. "No it doesn't bother me, it's just unlike you that's all."

"Well what about the thing you do?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What thing?"

"When you rub my head and run your fingers through my hair," as he said that Stefan combed his fingers through Caroline's hair. She felt a shiver down her back.

"Well does that bother you?" she teased.

Stefan smiled. "Of course not, I like your touch."

Caroline couldn't help but smile.

She lifted her head a little and gave him a small kiss. "So that's what it's about, touch."

"Yea, I guess so."

Caroline gave him a look.

He sighed and smiled. "Since you're not going to let this go, yes it's about touch. I like the way your skin feels, especially when it's touching mine. It's just become my way of feeling you when I want to."

Caroline couldn't help let a little 'aww' escape. She knew she was right.

Stefan smiled.

"But of course you got a little selfish and decided to one up me."

She playfully punched him and he laughed.

"Guess I'll go sleep in the guest room then," she joked turning her body to look like she was leaving the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Stefan said pulling her back to him. Caroline laughed and Stefan was above her placing kisses up and down her neck, leaving little hot spots.

When he reached her lips he stopped but Caroline wasn't in the mood for waiting. She attacked his lips and kissed him with all that she had. She ran her fingers up and down his back hoping he felt the same she did when his fingers grazed her skin.

Caroline put her fingers under his shirt and felt his stomach, she loved the fact he was so fit.

Stefan had his hand under her shirt as well but his hand was running up and down her side.

They let the kiss continue on longer but Stefan had finally rolled off her and lay next to her. She curled up on his side and placed her head on his shoulder. It felt so right and perfect being there.

Even though she wanted to lay there with him like that she decided to move. Caroline pushed herself up a little more and Stefan leaned his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Stefan hummed. "I like when you do that."

"Has anyone ever done this before?"

He shook his head. "No, you're the first. I'm glad it's you though."

Stefan cuddled closer to Caroline. She couldn't help but smile.

They lay there in silence. Stefan was nodding off but Caroline was wide awake.

It still surprised her that this was all hers. The man tucked under her chin, her best friend, was hers. His heart now beat for her just as much as her air was breathed for him.

Caroline never imagined that they would be where they were today. Cuddled close together and falling in love with each other, of course with her growing feelings from before she had thought of all kinds of scenarios but she always told herself they would never happen. All of those little ideas though never lived up to reality, never lived up to how she felt in that moment with him.

She wanted to laugh. She was dating her best friend and what was funnier was that they were still the best of friends. It was a perfect balance between the two. Some days they were all close and kissing, other days they were just Stefan and Caroline and that was the only way she could explain it.

They were happy though even if the relationship was in its very early stages. It was hard to suppress that happiness or the fact they wanted to be closer so whatever the day brought on they did. Kissing, hugging, holding, cuddling, they did it all.

It never felt rushed though or like it was too much, it was just this need they both had and weren't willing to stop the other from letting it happen. Maybe on the outside it looked crazy but for them it was easy.

She never expected to fall for her best friend, much less even be dating him, but here she was.

Here she was running her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep against her, as she felt safe and loved by this man, and knowing that this where they would stay,

She would stay with him and he would stay with her because they were finally home.


End file.
